


In the Landscape

by troiing



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troiing/pseuds/troiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Helen Druitt: childless artist, would-be Bohemian.  Songs for escaping from the world with a paintbrush in hand.  Songs for swaying in the kitchen at 3am on another sleepless night.  Songs for moments of unfathomable weakness.  Songs for wanderlust and rebellion and the gnawing sensation that where you are isn’t where you should be.  Songs that speak to her.  Songs that speak for her.</p>
<p>Largely angsty, mostly electronic/pop, but it's a mixed bag, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Landscape

  


 

[In the Landscape](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse/in-the-landscape?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [arwenthemuse](http://8tracks.com/arwenthemuse?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
